porphyrionfandomcom-20200213-history
James Ro
James Harold Ro is considered to be the best military tactician the United Nations of Planets Navy has ever seen. James was exceptionally smart and quick on his feet. He was once the leader of the famed Epsilon Squadron who, because of his leadership, completed 95% of their over 100 missions. At the time of his death, James had held the rank of Vice-Admiral, Vice-Chairman of the Security Council and Chairman of the Navy Tactician Council. Early Life James was born on April 5, 2087 in Wickford, England, Earth. Starting at a young age, James began playing military-type games and reading military books. At 13 he had read Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" twice, Carl Von Clausewitz's "Vom Kriege" thrice and "War as I knew it" by George S. Patton once. James wanted to be like these great military tacticians one day and he knew he had to work for it. James studied very hard in school and, at the age of 14, was in all honors classes. At 15 James decided he wanted to do something to start his military career and so he joined the Navy Cadets. James stayed in the Cadets for 4 years before graduating and applying to the Britannia Royal Naval College. Career Once James graduated from the Britannia Royal Naval College in Dartmouth, England at the age of 22, he was made an Ensign in the United Nations of Planets Navy and was assigned to Senior Lieutenant Clarence Flax, an up-and-coming Naval Officer. James was assigned to the UNPS Endurance where Clarence was the First Mate to Junior Commander Tina Lawrence. On board the UNPS Endurance, James would become good friends with Clarence who would then become the mentor of James. The UNPS Endurance is also where James saw his first action in the battle of Trappist-E. Once James had served as an Ensign for one year, he was promoted to sub-lieutenant and became First Mate on the UNPS Achilles. After serving on the Achilles for six months and being a part of three battles, James decided he wanted to see action on the ground as infantry. He joined the Navy Infantry as a sub-lieutenant and lead a platoon of men for one year. He then was promoted to lieutenant and tried out for the Navy Marines at around the same time. Once accepted to the Navy Marines, James was made the Squad Leader of Epsilon Squadron. James served with Epsilon Squadron for 20 years and completed 212 missions. He was promoted five times during his time in Epsilon Squadron, all the way up to head captain at which point James took a position as captain of the carrier UNPS Sol. When James was promoted to commodore, he had the idea to create a Navy Tactician Council to assist Naval Officers during battles. His idea was approved and he was made the chairman. James served in the Navy until the age of 70 and with the rank of Vice Admiral. James had also become Vice-Chairman of the Security Council and stayed in that position until the age of 84. James had one of the best careers of any military officer in the UNP military. He was awarded the most medals/honors during the rebellion and received the 1st Platinum Cross during the 10 Years War. Epsilon Squadron James Ro has been the face of Epsilon Squadron ever since the 10 Years War. After joining Epsilon Squadron in 2112 at the age of 25, James quickly proved himself as worthy to be the Squad Leader.